Document processing devices include printers, copiers, scanners and e-mail gateways. More recently, devices employing two or more of these functions are found in office environments. These devices are referred to as multifunction peripherals (MFPs) or multifunction devices (MFDs). As used herein, MFPs are understood to comprise printers, alone or in combination with other of the afore-noted functions. It is further understood that any suitable document processing device can be used.
Currently most MFP or other office devices are driven by a user interface such as a touch panel or button panel. In an effort to be more compliant with disabilities acts, some devices have become more sensitive to other communities by offering voice assisted user interfaces. However, this solution is expensive in terms of development and deployment and is not easily customized or tailored to an individual user's preferences.